Currently, a parallel processing system that performs massive calculation is utilized. For example, in a parallel processing system, a plurality of nodes that execute calculation are connected to each other, and calculation is performed by the nodes in parallel. The operations of the nodes consume electric power. For this reason, a method of controlling an electric power consumption of the nodes has been developed.
For example, a job management device has been suggested (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-071841). At the time of adding a new job, the job management device creates a schedule of jobs such that a total electric power consumption per a certain time does not exceed a threshold. A power control system has also been suggested (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-101576). At the time of inputting a job to a server, the power control system determines whether an electric power consumption of the server exceeds an upper limit based on a predicted electric power consumption predicted from a current electric power consumption and past electric power consumption data of the server. When the electric power consumption of the server exceeds the upper limit, the power control system delays the timing of inputting the job.
Furthermore, a real-time calculator has been suggested (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-198072). The real-time calculator predicts a processing load of a processor at processing intervals, and controls the operating frequency of the processor, the rotation speed of a cooling fan that cools the processor, and a memory area that the processor uses, based on the predicted processing load at processing intervals.